Checkmate
by Any-m3
Summary: Undertaker agrega una nueva pieza al tablero: El Perro Guardián de la Reina, Vincent Phantomhive ¿Podrá Ciel vencer a su predecesor en su propio juego? Esto es un Checkmate.
1. Ese Demonio, Confundido

_**N/A: ¡**__Hola a todos (as)! Les traigo una pequeña introducción de mi historia con motivo de la 3ra temporada próxima a estrenar en Julio *Saca las copas* y bueno, he estado metida con Kuroshitsuji durante mucho tiempo, escribiendo en su página en español artículos, curiosidades, etc. Y Pues bien, les dejo poquito XD. _

_**Nota Importante**__: "Kuroshitsuji" le pertenece a Yana Toboso, yo sólo una simple escritora._

_Nota Importante 2: ESTE FIC PUEDE CONTENER SPOILER Y ESCENAS NO RECOMENDADAS PARA MENORES DE 60 AÑOS. _

_**Chapter 1. Ese Demonio, Confundido**_

-¡Sebastian!- gritó el joven Phantomhive al hombre que se encontraba a su lado –Es una orden, a Undertaker ¡Elimínalo!- el eco de su voz se escuchó por las calles de Londres, sus ojos miraban fijamente a la presa, el azul que contrastaba con el mar de su ojo izquierdo y el símbolo brillante del derecho observaban, asechaban, mataban.

-Yes, my lord- contestó el demonio ajustando sus guantes mientras su ojos cambiaban del rojo carmesí de la sangre por un violeta brillante y profundo.

-Pero Conde- dijo el peliblanco con su característica risa -¿acaso no lo entiende?- el hombre dio un salto hasta la casa más próxima. Su cabello plateado se removía con el viento, sus ojos verdes y su guadaña brillaban al contraste con la luna que atrás era el escenario.

-Esto es… un Checkmate- Undertaker tomó su guadaña e hizo un gran corte en el espacio, de pronto, un cinematic record salió de la grieta creada envolviendo al chico y a su mayordomo en un parpadear.

-¡Bocchan!- gritó Sebastian viendo como el cuerpo de su amo se perdía en las memorias de un ser desconocido.

"¿Será capaz de vencer… el tablero de uno de los mejores jugadores, Conde?"

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH- gritó el joven sumergido en un espacio oscuro -¡S-SEBASTIAAAAAN!-

-Ciel, vamos Ciel- escuchó de la nada. Sus ojos poco a poco empezaron a ver la luz, frente a él, una mujer de cabellera rubia y un hombre de traje lo observaban preocupados.

-Tsk…- se quejó reincorporándose en su cama -¿M…Madre? ¿Padre?-. No podía creer lo que veía, sus padres frente a él, su habitación, la mansión, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba Sebastian?

-Ooh Ciel- dijo la mujer abrazándolo fuertemente mientras lloraba de felicidad.

-Nos tenías preocupados, Ciel- Mencionó el hombre con una gran sonrisa de alivio.

-¿Qué… qué pasó?- preguntó visiblemente confundido apartando a su madre un poco para llevar su mano a la cabeza.

-Sufriste un fuerte ataque de asma, llevas mal unos días- Ciel volteó hacia la ventana, afuera, una fuerte tormenta azotaba el vidrio por el que resbalaban las gotas de la lluvia.

"¿Asma?"

Estaba en shock. Sentía tanto, que poco a poco dejó de percibir qué pasaba a su alrededor. Undertaker estaba haciendo su mejor jugada, el tablero estaba a su favor. Sus padres, las personas que tanto amaba, vivos.

-Bueno, Rachel, será mejor dejarlo descansar- dijo el hombre poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa –Duerme bien, Ciel- mencionó guiñando el ojo con una sonrisa serena mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

El joven se dejó caer lentamente en las sábanas de su cama. "Esto debe ser un mal sueño" se dijo frustrado y aún más confundido que antes.

"Oooh" dijo el demonio para sí mismo en forma de cuervo mientras observaba a su amo por la ventana "Me pregunto, ¿qué hará ahora Bocchan? Una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa divertida se dibujaron en la sombra.

Fin del 1er capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, aún falta más y –por idiota- recién lo subo ahora que terminan las vacaciones, siempre quise saber qué pasaría si juntaba a los dos Phantomhive :3

"**Curiosidad #1.-** Sebastian tiene al menos más de 500 años."


	2. Ese Demonio, Investigando

_**N/A: **__Trabajaré en el manejo de la escritura (Hace poco volví a esto luego de mucho tiempo sin escribir ni en la escuela) _

_**Nota Importante**__: "Kuroshitsuji" le pertenece a Yana Toboso, yo sólo una simple escritora._

_Nota Importante 2: ESTE FIC PUEDE CONTENER SPOILER._

_**Chapter 2. Ese Demonio, Investigando.**_

Algunos rayos del naciente sol se filtraban por las pesadas cortinas de la habitación. El joven conde abrió los ojos con delicadeza.

-¿Sebastian?- se preguntó a sí mismo al ver una habitación completamente sola. Era extraño, parecía ser más de mediodía, y su pesadilla de por si lo tenía nervioso.

Mientras reflexionaba, llamaron a la puerta con delicadeza.

-Pase- dijo sentándose sobre la cama.

-Ciel, ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó la mujer entrando al lugar. El joven abrió los ojos como plato, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, una especie de nudo se formó en su garganta y su cuerpo frágil comenzó a temblar.

-¿Ma-madre?- mencionó con la voz entrecortada. Esa mala experiencia que parecía ser una pesadilla ahora era más que eso.

"No puede ser… UNDERTAKER" maldijo en su interior.

-¿Quién más?- contestó la mujer con una tierna sonrisa acercándose a él para poner su frente sobre la de su hijo. –Tu temperatura ha bajado -.

Los ojos de su madre, dos mares tranquilos y profundos, llenos de amor lo llevaron a algún lugar no conocido por él, y si lo había hecho, estaba enterrado en alguna parte de sus recuerdos.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó con curiosidad al ver la mirada fija del pequeño.

-No, nada- dijo manteniendo la postura –creo que aún no me recupero por completo-.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una de aquellas que había aprendido a hacer en el Circo Noah.

-Ya veo, ¿por qué no bajas a desayunar con tu padre y conmigo? Te sentirás mejor si comes algo- dijo posando su cálida mano sobre la mejilla del joven. Este se ruborizó un poco.

Luego de unos minutos, Ciel bajó las escaleras y se topó con el gran cuadro de la familia Phantomhive, en el cual todos sonrientes parecían estar tranquilos y ser felices.

-Tsk- dijo bajando la mirada. Si tan sólo eso nunca hubiera pasado, ahora esa sería su vida, pero Undertaker estaba entrometido en un terreno que no le pertenecía, ya que el "hubiera" no debería existir.

-¿Ciel?- preguntó el noble mayor bajando las escaleras atrás de él. El joven se mantuvo quieto observando la fotografía, pensando en lo que le haría a ese hombre cuando lo tuviera en frente, pero lo más importante, ¿dónde estaba Sebastian?

El hombre puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo –No hagamos esperar a tu madre- dijo con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y una completa serenidad.

El sol iluminaba el comedor, aquellas sombras que el pequeño Phantomhive recordaba no estaban más. Los sirvientes atendían con perfección la mesa, obviamente no eran aquellos atolondrados que echaban todo a perder.

El chico tomó asiento. Su expresión era seria y pensadora, comía con la elegancia y la etiqueta de un conde, mientras sus padres no le perdían de vista.

-¿?- Rachel lo miraba entre risas, ocultando con sus manos la tierna sonrisa de sus labios. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Pareciera que fueses tú el Perverso Noble-contestó ella.

Ciel bajó la vista con un ligero sonrojo. –Bueno, eso no importa, mi "padre" es el Perro Guardián de la Reina después de todo- dijo llevando un pedazo de carne a la boca.

"Oh, así que estar con sus padres despierta su sangre, ¿he, Bocchan?-"Escuchó dentro de él.

"Hmpf, deja de decir tonterías y dime qué está pasando"- ordenó molesto el Conde.

"Como ordene-" dijo entre risas el mayordomo -Al parecer este universo es una ilusión creada por Undertaker en base a las memorias de sus padres y todo lo que conoce de la familia"-

"¿Todo? Así que de esa forma pudo crear este lugar… ¿Dime, hay cómplices trabajando para él aquí?"-

"No parece que los sirvientes estén involucrados, pues estos son seres simples que siguen el curso de la historia, lo más probable es que sólo completen el escenario, sin embargo… él tuvo el acceso a los cinemátics récords de los señores Phantomhive, y de esa forma pueden estar bajo su influencia"- dijo sosteniendo su mentón con una de sus mano mientras la otra actuaba de base.

"¿Estás seguro? En ese caso será mejor con confiar en nadie"-

"Con certeza"-

"Es una orden Sebastian, averigua más de este mundo y encuentra la manera de infiltrarte en la mansión de manera que no levantes sospechas. Si este mundo es de Undertaker, entonces sabe dónde estamos y puede hacer su movimiento en cualquier momento. Averiguaré más por mi cuenta, si encuentras algo búscame"- dijo en el acto.

-Yes, my lord- contestó el demonio haciendo una reverencia con una maliciosa sonrisa.

_Ciel y Sebastian avanzan en el tablero mientras el Rey enemigo ya tiene sus piezas colocadas. _

N/A: Hola mis hamores! ;w; Sé que es muy poco lo que escribo en estos capítulos, pero les recuerdo que me atreví hace poco a hacerlo y lo hice en el peor momento por mi agenda ;w;

Saludos y gracias a: **AlexaSakurita-chan** por su primer comentario, de verdad me alegraste el momento XD Aunque sólo seas tú hasta ahora la valiente en comentar, mi compañera Mexicana (/;w;)/ Espero que me sigas acompañando.

Sayo! *Desaparece bajo una cortina de humo*


	3. Ese Demonio, Conviviendo

_**Annabelle Company Presents: Checkmate**_

Nota Importante:_ "Kuroshitsuji" le pertenece a Yana Toboso, yo sólo soy una simple escritora._

_ESTE FIC PUEDE CONTENER SPOILER._

**Chapter 3. Ese Demonio, Conviviendo.**

El desayuno ya había terminado y sus padres desenvolvían sus propios deberes. Ciel tenía prácticamente el día libre salvo algunos profesores con los que tenía que tratar y Sebastian vigilaba el movimiento de los señores Phantomhive.

El chico vigilaba a todos a su alrededor, la tranquilidad de la mansión anunciaba la tormenta que se desataría en cualquier momento. Tras terminar una de sus clases de lengua y haber recibido elogios por parte del profesor, que por cierto no era extraño, pues en la realidad lo sabía al derecho y al revés, el joven se dispuso a acercarse a su madre, para tratar de conseguir información sobre ese mundo.

La mujer tomaba una taza de té en una pequeña mesa en el jardín. Vestía con un sencillo pero hermoso vestido lila y sonreía al leer uno de sus libros favoritos sobre Londres y la moda.

-¿Madre?- dijo el menor acercándose con cautela, convenciéndose interiormente de que todo era una farsa, pero al sólo verla con vida, con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba de pequeño, tenía enormes ganas de correr a abrazarla.

-Ciel- respondió ella dejando el libro a un lado. Él llegó hasta ella y se sentó del otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- preguntó para iniciar una conversación "normal" entre madre e hijo. Estaba más que nervioso, un pequeño sentimiento comenzaba a nacer en él. Si su cuerpo temblaba, entonces era un maestro de la actuación para esconderlo.

-Es extraño que me preguntes eso- dijo la rubia sonriente, el chico se percató de que en ese mundo no tenía contacto con ellos –todo ha ido de maravilla, terminé de negociar con un mercader hace unos minutos y no tengo nada planeado para esta tarde- ella volteó a verlo –dime, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a algún lugar?-

-Hmpf… podríamos ir a pasear por la ciudad- dijo él tratando de borrar su expresión seria, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su madre.

-Ya veo… me gustaría que Vincent pudiera acompañarnos, así saldríamos los tres a divertirnos como antes- dijo la mujer en un suspiro resignada.

-¿…? ¿Por qué no puede acompañarnos?- preguntó intrigado.

-Bueno, tú lo dijiste hace unas horas- dijo ella elevando su vista al cielo –es el Perro Guardián de la Reina, su deber es mayor que el de toda la policía de Inglaterra- La pregunta que había hecho había sido una tontería, incluso él sabía qué significaba ese título, pero eso le había dado una pista.

-Ciel, daría lo que fuera para que no fueras su sucesor- mencionó acariciando la mejilla de su hijo –una vida llena de trabajo y responsabilidades que te alejan de lo verdaderamente importante es horrible- El chico bajó la mirada. –Recuerda que debes poner a tu familia antes que todo- los ojos de su madre se volvieron cristalinos. El menor la miraba con sorpresa, fijamente, por un momento sintió el cariño de aquella que tanto añoraba.

-Señora, joven- interrumpió Tanaka –un hombre está en la puerta, y dice conocerlos- finalizó.

-Gracias Tanaka, ya vamos-. Ambos se apresuraron a la entrada, encontrándose allí con un joven de buen parecido vistiendo un traje de noble.

-¿¡Se-Sebastian?!- exclamó para sus adentros mientras el demonio lo veía un tanto gracioso.

-Buenos días señora Phantomhive, me presento- dijo haciendo una reverencia –mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis y soy compañero de clases de Ciel- El chico puso la piel de gallina, su mayordomo empezaba a divertirse con bromas de mal gusto haciendo, a propósito el trabajo más difícil para su amo.

-¿Compañero de…? –

-Se-Se refiere a que acude al mismo colegio que yo- repuso con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Colegio? Pero Ciel, tu no vas al colegio- dijo ella tirando el teatro de su hijo.

"¡Demonios! Sabrá que hay algo" pensó el peli azul en la encrucijada.

-Verá, el joven me comunicó que le interesaba acudir al Weston College, así que vine directamente para charlar con mi "nuevo compañero", aunque creo que sería más bien su profesor- dijo con elegancia y serenidad.

-¿Ciel, es verdad eso?- preguntó la mujer volteando hacia su hijo, quien de forma "chibi" se sentía aliviado.

-¿Eh? Ah, ¡Sí¡ Me entró curiosidad gracias a un artículo que la mencionaba como la mejor escuela , además Papá también estudió allí- Sebastian miraba a su amo de reojo.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes?- dijo acercándose para abrazarlo –Me alegra que te decidieras a hacerlo- por la nuca del joven caía una gota al estilo anime.

"Me pagarás esto, Sebastian" pensó al exponerlo de esa manera.

Ya en el comedor para la comida, todos se encontraban presentes, incluyendo al "profesor".

-¿Cuánto tiempo planea quedarse en Londres?- Interrogó el noble mayor.

-Tal vez un par de meses-contestó con una de sus sonrisas falsas –me interesa mucho este país después de todo-

-Michaelis-sensei ha dicho que tendré que esperar al próximo semestre para entrar en las mejores condiciones, así que le he pedido que me de clases particulares en casa hasta entonces- dijo el menor con la mayor serenidad posible, aunque era inevitable ponerse nervioso por la reacción de sus padres.

-No hay ningún problema- dijo el Conde con su característica sonrisa. Ciel sonrío para sus adentros.

Amo y mayordomo se vieron disimuladamente el uno al otro. El plan había sido un éxito.

_El juego continúa con Rey y subordinado juntos._

Fin del capítulo 3.

N/A: TTnTT Odio el último semestre TTnTT

Jelou mis hamores! n.n

Sigo inconforme con los capítulos tan cortos XD Aunque a veces es más cómodo leer poquito ewé (? Les agradezco mucho, mucho que lo lean, de veras jajaja

Agradecimientos a:

**Sakurita-Chan: **Gracias por tus comentarios, saludos Manita, y si, Cielito se merece conocer a sus padres, aunque creo que se llevará un par de sorpresas.

**Maj-san: **No tengo idea de cómo llamarte XD He estado leyendo también tus trabajos, y son de gran inspiración y momentos de des-estrés jajaja Undertaker es mío e_é Ok nah

**Luncht: **Tu comentario me llamó particularmente la atención porque tienes razón *mirada de seriedad nivel:Ciel* Necesito un mayordomo sexy -w- Gracias por desearme suerte, igualmente :3

**Kamy:** Gracias por tu comentario! :'D Me alegra que te haya gustado jajaja como dije, espero mejorar mucho más, ya que Kuroshitsuji es un ambiente algo complejo a mi parecer, así que corregiré diálogos si es necesario, aunque tal vez sea después XD.

Más parloteo: ewé

-¡Sebastian!- *me doy la vuelta sobre la silla* -Prepara el té para las damas la próxima vez-

-Yes, my Lady- *hace una reverencia*

=Q= ¿Quién no quiere un "Yes, My Lady" de Sebastian o de mi Yuya Matsushita? =w=


	4. Ese Mayordomo, Juega

_**Annabelle Company Presents: Checkmate**_

Nota Importante:_ "Kuroshitsuji" le pertenece a Yana Toboso, yo sólo soy una simple demonio de escritora ninja._

_ESTE FIC PUEDE CONTENER SPOILER._

**Chapter 4. Ese Demonio**, **Juega **

El Conde Phantomhive se encontraba en su despacho puliendo sus preciosas piezas del ajedrez. -Oh, Conde hee, hee- dijo el peli plata apareciendo de la nada en la silla frente al escritorio –hacía tanto tiempo que no le veía-

El hombre se limitó a dejar al rey sobre el tablero luego de haberlo pulido - ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Vamos, ¿por qué esa cara?- contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro –Después de todo somos amigos hee-.

O.o.O

El carruaje avanzaba a paso moderado por las calles de la ciudad. Ciel no podía soportarlo más, se sentía atrapado allí dentro. Frente a él se encontraba su madre, mientras que a su costado el mayordomo, ¿qué debía hacer o cómo debía actuar? No quería que Sebastian lo viera como un niño de mamá, pero si actuaba como lo hacían normalmente su madre sospecharía y no dejaría de preguntar si sucedía algo, después de todo a una madre no se le escapa nada.

-Ciel- interrumpió la mujer -¿Qué te gustaría hacer primero?- la pregunta había dado en el clavo, una pequeña señal de nerviosismo se hacía evidente para el demonio.

-Podríamos ir a recorrer el pueblo- respondió mientras fingía recordar más lugares, y la verdad era que sí lo hacía, pero en ese mundo era posible que nunca haya estado allí.

Sebastian rio para sus adentros. Su joven amo lo hacía bastante bien, incluso daba la impresión de no estar actuando, pero eso no podría pasar, ¿o sí?

El joven también se dio cuenta al ver la expresión del hombre, ahora maldecía el que estuviera con él.

La gente era demasiada, apenas y se podía caminar. Para su pequeño cuerpo era desesperante, estaba a poco de pedirle al peli negro que lo cargara, después de todo, fingir un pequeño ataque de asma sería la situación perfecta.

-Oh- Exclamó la noble al ver a una vieja amiga y familia –Frances, ¿cómo has estado?- preguntó saludándola de beso.

-De maravilla, ¿y tú Rachel?- La situación no podría estar peor, debía lidiar con la rubia. Ciel la buscó con la mirada, y encontró a la adolescente vistiendo de forma elegante con colores oscuros y expresión seria, ¿esa era Lizzy?

-¿…?, pero si es el pequeño Ciel- dijo la marqués –Vaya que has crecido-.

-Tía Frances, es un gusto volver a verla- respondió lo más cortés posible. –Lizzy, espero que hayan tenido un buen día-

-Mi nombre es Elizabeth- interrumpió la joven.

-Vamos Lizzy, no seas así con tu prometido- mencionó la madre por la actitud descortés de la muchacha.

Ambos hombres estaban más que confundidos, la nueva Elizabeth sin duda era de armas tomar, totalmente distinta a la niña infantil que conocían.

-Me disculpo entonces, señorita Elizabeth- remendó el chico en una reverencia.

-Bueno, bueno, me parece que estoy siendo bendecido por estar con tres hermosas damas- habló el mayordomo -¿me permitirían invitarles una taza de té?-

Todas siguieron al joven hombre dejando al chico atrás, "Sebastian es demasiado seductor" musitó a paso pesado "¿Y se atreve a ser así con mi madre?"

Durante el té, la charla no cambiaba de la sociedad en Inglaterra y las acciones de la Reina Victoria. Elizabeth no quitaba la vista del joven, parecía inspeccionarlo, algo no estaba bien en él, o al menos a esa conclusión había llegado.

-Dime, Ciel- empezó a decir antes de darle un sorbo al té -¿Desde hace cuánto estás aquí?- la pregunta sorprendió a todos, Sebastian no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la chica.

-¿A qué te refieres? He estado con ustedes todo el día- respondió con seriedad el oji azul.

-No, me refiero a, ¿desde cuándo el Ciel infantil desapareció?- interrogó con mirada acusadora.

"¿Acaso Lizzy lo ha notado?"

-Soy el hijo del perro guardián de la reina, y algún día tomaré su lugar- afirmó con una risa juguetona, le gustaba su nueva prometida, parecía divertido jugar a las cartas con ella.

-Ya veo- contestó la chica retomando la compostura.

-Serás mucho más cruel que tu padre, me temo, mi querido Ciel- dijo Rachel en un suspiro –cada día te pareces más a él-.

Fin del Capítulo Cuarto.

Luego de mucho tiempo XD

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren muy, muy bien n_n

Capis cortos e_é (¿

Me gu'ta la nueva Lizzy :3 ¿a ustedes? Ewe

Bye-Bye!


End file.
